


A destiny Entwined With Your Flesh

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Labor hurt.But honestly Hope had expected it – he didn’t gain things in his life without pain first. At least not for a long time.It would be worth it though. Would solidify his place in his alpha’s life.
Kudos: 6





	A destiny Entwined With Your Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> So I started thinking about how the hell Hope kept grabbing power over the Academy in Final Fantasy XIII-2 despite having been sleeping for years. And then omegaverse crept in.
> 
> Also I know Lightning Returns contradicts like… all of this. This exists in a verse where that doesn’t happen.

Labor hurt.

But honestly Hope had expected it – he didn’t gain things in his life without pain first. At least not for a long time.

It would be worth it though. Would solidify his place in his alpha’s life. The current head of the Academy that had graciously allowed Hope a seat at the table after Hope had woken from his status. Had proven himself as gracious in conversation when at the dinner he had taken Hope to after.

Hope won’t lie to himself though, it was the fleet of airships the alpha commanded as head of the Academy Hope was also hoping to solidify with the birth of their child. A fleet Hope needed to save the planet and his friends.

Hope was alone in the delivery room apart from the doctors and nurses.

His alpha was a bit of a traditionalist and hadn’t even offered to be there. That was fine though, even if he had Hope likely would have turned him down.

His alpha was a bit of a soft heart – a good family and purgeless future meaning the alpha didn’t have the stomach for pain – about himself or others. A good thing seeing they needed to take active steps to prevent Cocoon from falling and all the death that would follow otherwise. But it also meant that he fretted worse than Hope’s parents had whenever Hope got injured while building their salvation no matter how much Hope told him that he had been through worse.

No doubt he would have been an alpha Hope’s parents would have approved of if they had not been dead hundreds of years ago now.

Childbirth hurt.

But honestly Hope can bare it. He wouldn’t say he had been through worse but he also can’t say it is the worst. Just up there as one of the more painful experiences of his life.

It’s a good thing his alpha isn’t there. The man’s frets about Hope being in pain would have made the situation worse. Having to worry about a possible unconscious alpha on top of the potential complications implicit in birth.

Hope knows who he’d rather have with him as support. But they are trapped in crystal or Valhalla.

He knows he can’t complain though. Not when the others were doing so much to save them all. Fang and Vanille holding Cocoon up as long as they can, Serah and Noel traveling through time to find a solution, Lightnight fighting Ciaus in Valhalla.

If Hope’s burden is nothing more than childbirth, something most omegas experience in their life, he can care it. He will bare it.

Post-birth hurts.

Not as bad of course. But there’s still an ache from where his body was forced to stretch further than he was able. A pain that would not doubt linger for days at least.

The nurses hand him his baby, swaddled and clean. A boy – although that is not a surprise, they had found it out months ago.

And while it was never a formal nor stated condition Hope knows that the newborn will solidify his alpha’s resolve to save the planet. Hope will have his armada to ensure his plans succeed.

To ensure the populous will be saved.

To ensure he will be able to save his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty, Twitter is GoddessofRoyal. Feel free to send me prompts or asks or just chat to me about things (Final Fantasy, omegaverse, anything else) in general.


End file.
